Captain America: Hydra War
Captain America: Hydra War is a game made by Dreams Inc. for the PS4, Xbox One, Wii U and Starry Skies starring Captain America, as part of the Marvel Gaming Universe. The game takes place during World War II and is an adaptation of the original story, though it has several changes in order to make it stand out more. Story The game is free-roaming so you can advance the story at any time, but it's divided by chapters. Prologue - The Cold Days We start with an exposition in 1942, where new science projects are being shown and discussed by the rich men until being interrupted by a group of soldiers who bring a strange object found in the "Saint Church of Tonsberg", a glowing blue cube which they call "Tesseract", which apparently holds massive energy inside and can be used to power up machinery, as shown by a demonstration where it powers up an oven, causing it to burn a steak to ashes at the lowest level. The president of the United States, "Franklin D. Roosevelt", shows interest in buying this object and locking it away to test it on weaponry, however, in the middle of the trade, a troop of Nazi soldiers burst in and create a revolt, almost killing Roosevelt by shooting him in the chest and taking the Tesseract. The prologue ends with a jumpcut to 4 months later, once Roosevelt has fully recovered and the ruthless Russian military group who control the Nazi forces and have taken full control of Russia, "HYDRA", have fully learned the true potential of the Tesseract and are planning to use it to power up their weaponry to destroy and America and rebuild it from the ashes as their own mad wasteland, the robbing of the Tesseract and many other new weaponry is causing conflict among the nations and the war is escalating even more... Chapter 1 - Young Steve Rogers... After the events of the prologue, we cut to a small village where a 14-year old Steve Rogers is playing with his buddies until they're called inside by their parents as a group of soldiers march by, led by a general known as "General Stefford", who plants a few posters in the wall mentioning about how they're recruiting people to join the army, Steve expresses how he would like to join and help the current state of his country, his parents react to this by frowning and telling him that everyone wants to help, but some just can't. Steve Rogers spends the rest of the day seemingly normal and goes to bed, but not before taking one of the posters planted in the walls and putting it on his bedroom, along with some drawings of superheroes made by him. However, in the middle of the night young Steve Rogers is woken up by a loud crash along with the rest of the village and witnesses a gun fight between American soldiers and Nazi soldiers, the younger kids are escorted to a safe point but a friend of Steve is stuck in the attack, beginning the first section of gameplay where Steve goes in and rescues his buddy, but is almost hit by a bullet and tackled down to the ground by a Nazi soldier, the intensity of the event causes Steve to get a heart stroke until he's rescued by the American soldiers, revealing he has a heart disease. The game cuts to Steve sitting in a hospital bed blaming himself for being born with so many diseases and for being so weak, until he's released and taken back home by his parents before cutting to 8 years later. TBA Gameplay The game plays in the form of a Third Person Shooter, Steve Rogers can freely roam around World War II-era America and parts of other nations, and he can check his location at any time in his trusty map, which becomes crucial in the war aspect of the game. War Tactics In your map you can see troops of foreign armies heading to different towns and areas, ususally performing some sort of mission, if the group is hostile you can send units under your control to take care of the situation if you're too far away or deal with the situation yourself, depending on what kind of activity the foreign troop is performing, you can choose different units with different abilities. Units You can buy groups of Units in the Army Headquarters, after buying Units you can send them to different camps to train them, but this costs you a fee, meaning you have to be careful with how much you spend on training your Units, there are also "plot-significant Units" (name invented by fans), which are obtained freely in the game's main plot, these have way higher stats than average Units (Units can get to that point but it would take time and money) but cannot be sent to any camp for training. You can also deploy Units to your current location to help you out in combat situations, scavenge items, etc. Category:MGU Category:Free-Roam Games Category:War Games Category:Marvel Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Marvel